White Color
by JM0505
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna seem to be a couple. Lucy is happy... Is she? Inspired from a lot of fanfics about these three. This story came from text message between a friend of mine. NaLu
1. Decision

Ever since the white haired girl named Lisanna came, Natsu is pretty busy hanging out with her. They went on missions together, eating and chatting together. His childhood friend came back, the one he loves the most. The barmaid noticed the Lucy is very down lately, she noticed that the celestial mage rarely visits the guild.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Mirajane asked.

Out in a daze, Lucy is a little startled. "Uhm… Yeah… I'll just go to the library."

Stands up and went into the library room. She heard two people speaking, the pink salamander and Lisanna.

"Do you… love me, Natsu?"

Lucy hides quickly behind the shelves.

"I know you're with your partner, Lucy…"

"Do you remember what you said? You will be my wife right?"

Lisanna got surprised that he still remembered it. They are still kids when she declared that when they are taking care of Happy's egg. Natsu gave his trademark grin and offered her to go to the park. As the door had closed, sobs are heard.

"_In their actions, they are a couple now… What the hell am I thinking, that he and I could be… I'm just one piece of toy after all…"_ Loke willingly goes out from the Spirit World.

"That bastard, dare to cry you like that… He doesn't seem to remember anything… Of what happened between you two?" Loke gets to the point.

"I'm not surprised you knew about that…" After crying her eyes out, she went to her apartment, she is mad yet sad at the same time. (Bipolar personality? XD) She is mad because she is weak compared to Lisanna, the Take Over mage had been training with Natsu, even with her big brother, Elfman. She thinks that she is not a capable mage, to help Natsu in their life and death situations. She is sad because… He's with her. She is supposed to be happy, right? That he found someone that will accompany him. He will never be alone again.

Weeks have passed; her eyes are tired of producing tears and misery. Not appearing at the guild, Mirajane is getting worried.

"I hope Lucy is okay, she seems down lately." muttering to Gray and Juvia.

"Maybe to the fact that Natsu is not offering her some missions with him?" Juvia said while munching franks with Gray in an ungraceful manner (He taught her how to eat it right).

The door opened. They saw the familiar figure, she tried to smile to them that she is fine.

Natsu and Lisanna are talking and laughing. Lisanna saw her face seem happy but something is wrong. "Is Master there? I want to speak to him" she asked. Mirajane nods and Lucy went upstairs.

"_I have decided... I'm leaving."_


	2. Leave?

Chapter 2 is up! Well, I know I tend to make mistakes a lot in my stories so I'm really sorry... Hehe, I'm still trying to update as much as I could since busy schedule is lurking in... Oh, for the thought, I'm a fan of Gajeel and Levi, so they have appearance here.

Lucy knocks slowly.

"Come in," said Master Makarov. She opened the door slowly, Gramps looking at the window. "Now, what's the matter, Lucy?"

"I'm... I..." she tries her lips to speak. The little Gramps wondered, "Lucy, nothing stops you, if you wanted to leave... It's alright. I don't want one of my children to leave but... I don't want their freedom to be stripped out."

Lucy got shocked. _"H-how did Master knew?..."_ Does he have mind reading capabilities? (Well, you can't hide anything to Gramps) "It's not leaving completely, I just wanted... a break... I think... But Master, how..."

"I track the conditions of my children... Now, Lucy, would you tell me... That this leaving... is because of Natsu and Lisanna?" said with a serious tone.

Lucy doesn't know what to say but she have to be honest. Nodding is her only answer. Gramps didn't said anything. _"Things you do for love..."_ "Just be safe, my child... You can go,"

Lucy have mixed feelings as she get out of the door, happy and sad at the same time (Seriously, I think Lucy had bipolar personality). The flame mage approached her, much to her surprise.

"Luce! Let's go take a mission together!"

"_He is such a weirdo! Fate is very stupid! I'm leaving because of his escapades with Lisanna, after months of having quests with her, here he is, offering a mission to me?" _Yet, her actions are opposite to her thinking, she declines and walks out the guild without a word.

"_She is such a weirdo..."_ the sentence inside Natsu's brain.

Lucy stares at her room. Clothes and other things are packed. _"Better get going now..."_

"I'm so going to kill him," Erza said with a dark face expression. Levy is sad, also. A rare sight in Fairy Tail guild, the celestial mage typically on the counter, usually talking to Mirajane, is not there. Levy remembers earlier...

"_That can't be...Gajeel-kun!" Levy cries._

"_Yeah... I heard their conversation... Lucy is just going to take a break, don't worry... Don't cry..." trying to make her stop sobbing. ("This is definitely flame breath's fault! If Levy can't get over this, I'm really going to rip his head!") _(So adorable yet threatening at the same time...XD)

"_I'm going to stop Lucy!" she turns around but the Iron Dragonslayer holds her wrist. _

"_It's her decision, no matter how much you reason out... You have to understand it... She will get hurt more if she stays here," _(Wow, Gajeel is amazing, he knew Lucy's side!)_ She calm down a little, hugs him. ("Better use your head, Salamander, or else, you will meet my metal fist!") as he touches her soft sky colored hair._ _Levy told Erza, Gray and the others, with due respect to Master, since Master knew that they had the right to know... Except two people._

"I'm here!" Natsu kicked the door with Lisanna giggling with him. All angry eyes placed on their place.

"What? What I missed?" Natsu shocked, totally oblivious of what's going on.

"YOU IDIOT!" Erza and Gray ready their weapons and ice. But Makarov stops them.

"How could you be very dumb not knowing there is something wrong to Lucy?" Erza screamed, hoping it would get to his head.

"There is nothing wrong to Luce... At least she's out of money to pay her debt..." Gray forms an Ice sword. "YOU REALLY A FUCKING IDIOT!" and charges but a huge hand, yup, a huge, big, gigantic hand (emphasizing them huh...) breaks them off.

"You don't know that Lucy is leaving Fairy Tail because of you?" All members of the guild stated, with sadness in their eyes. Now, it got to his head, stabbed him extremely hard, his fists clenched as he called his partner.

"Happy! Let's go!"

"Aye!"

Lucy on the train, sighing at the window. Loke reading a book, noticing his Master's sadness.

"Do you know the story of the white color?" Lucy asked. Loke declined. "I bet it's a story that your Mother told you, isn't it?"

She nods, sighs once more. "That night... Mama told me while I'm coloring some drawings I made, that I used all the colors, except... the white one. Mama told me to use the white color... But I said that my paper is already white, so it will be pointless... That reminds me... Am I a white color... To Natsu?"

Loke didn't say yes or no, but... "That story have another thought, I have a feeling your Mama told you this..." "But they don't know, white is important of all, since its composed of many colors combined... It holds everything... White can be the color of light... Without it, you cannot see rainbows now... There will be darkness only..." he chuckles. "Yeah, you're a white color, Lucy..."

Lucy giggled a little. He was right. Her Mama told her the exact same thing.

Natsu got on the train. But as all people know, he is really weak to moving vehicles, Happy brings him beside the train, Happy's wings got very tired, the flame head starts to run.

"Lucy! Come back!" he shouted so many times, Lucy heard him but she have to do this. No turning back. No returning... Because if she did, it will be all over again. A never ending cycle.

Natsu tried to scream as much as he could but his legs slows down, the train continues to drive off.

"_I can't give up! I have to bring her back! No matter she likes it or not!"_

He saw Happy continues to fly, seem he ate the magical fish Charle gave him, that gave him temporary energy. "You must not let Lucy go, Natsu!" The flying cat grabs Natsu and went up in the sky, they got near to the train. Natsu saw Lucy's adorable face, it made him glad, he MUST bring her back.

But then... BOOM!

"LUCE!"

A/N: This is the turning point in the text message between my friend and I. Well, cliffhanger I think... For grammar errors, I'm really sorry, my brain is not functioning that much. Being on the computer everyday affects my health much. So, maybe after my defense I will make an update! Thanks for reading!


	3. Regret

Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the grammar mistakes again… Things like this are my weakness but I like to write. Oh yeah, Lisanna might be a bitch here but I don't know… Whatever comes in my mind hehe…

* * *

The train became rubbish, thousands of scrap metal flying off, Happy and Natsu got on panic mode, the fire mage jumped down. He searched the area, trying to see the blonde mage, what was left from her is her whip.

He lost the ones he cared for... His father Igneel... And the ones he loved for, Lucy…

His tears fell down; fists closed, and then punched the ground. Everyone felt a shake from the ground, like an earthquake. After that, they heard that put chills down to their spine, but alertness in the guild.

A dragon roared.

Happy told the news to the whole guild. All of them got shocked and cried, especially the little bookworm, "I… I'm… looking forward for her… book… Why?" sniffling, the Iron Dragonslayer embraces her.

Natsu came in the guild after a few days. He only stayed in the incident site. The whole guild is still gloomy but not as Natsu, he isn't like Natsu at all. Flame scales formed at some parts in his body. As he sits alone, Lisanna gave him a warm hug to calm him down. He holds Lucy's whip tight. He can't track her scent, which means she is really gone.

Is she really gone?

* * *

Loke went to the Spirit World, damaged pretty badly.

"I'm really glad that Lucy is safe," Hige (Mustache) sighed; he is the King of the Spirit World. "I'm impressed that you're able to shield her from that explosion, but still, both of you got injured badly." After the encounter of Lucy protecting and convincing him to let Loke return to the Spirit World, she is his favorite contractor ever since. "But Loke, are you sure that you two can keep that secret from Natsu?"

"She is my master; I have to follow her orders… She got hurt badly when Lisanna came back… I don't want her to get hurt again… So it's for the best," he stated then exhaustion came to him.

"Rest Loke, so you can be able to go back there," Leo just closed his eyes and rested.

Natsu remained quiet since that day but Lisanna is trying to cheer him up.

"Natsu! Let's eat at the new pizza shop!" she said cheerily as she pats him.

"…"

"Natsu, I know you're hungry, they have your favorite toppings there… We should-"

"SHUT UP!"

Lisanna got ticked. "We know she's gone, we are affected too by her loss…" All the people present in the guild got their heads down. "But we have to be happy; she doesn't want us to be sad because of her!" she yelled. No one dare speak to the situation.

"What do you know about Lucy huh? You don't know anything about her!"

"You're the one to talk! You didn't even know she's pregnant!"

Mirajane didn't expect the one who will blow the cover up is her little sister.

Natsu's face is like Gray placing ice cubes on his whole body.

"Lu… Lucy's… pregnant?"

* * *

Hah, finally! XD well, will have a tough week; I've been in 2 arguments with my classmates this semester. (sigh) my pessimism has gone too far, but they don't know fully of me so why I care.. XD Thanks for reading!


	4. Nothing

The defense in school got postponed so yeah… XD Sorry for some grammar mistakes you might encounter…

_Preparation for Valentine's Day Event, a few months ago after Lisanna came back._

"_Lisanna! Can you get the colors in the art box?" Natsu exclaimed while putting the pieces of the festival banner together._

_Lisanna grabs the box and gives to him. She sat along with him and Lucy, the Celestial mage is quietly coloring._

"_What is your favorite color, Lisanna?" asked with a grin._

"_I like pink," she smiles, much to Lucy's irritation, she just color the F in "Fairy Tail"._

"_What about you, Natsu?" "Huh? I like red, color of my fire and Dad."_

"_Did you know that pink is the lighter shade of red?" "Oh, really? That means we're connected together!" saying with the trademark grin. "Let's put pink and red together!" Lucy's crayon break, which is red. The couple noticed her crayon._

"_Do you want another color, Lucy?" Lisanna asked. She just nods. She gets to the box, saw nothing but white crayons. "The box has no colors but white ones,"_

"_White colors don't match in our banner, it will look boring." Natsu stated with his usual tone. " I wonder why white crayons are in color boxes, they are useless!"_

_Lucy had her fists closed which Loke noticed. Worst, Natsu gave a pink and a red rose to Lisanna. She stands up and went to the basement to get some supplies, that's what she said. ("She's lying. She will cry again, damn Natsu…" Loke thinks)_

"_Well, Mirajane told me those pink and red roses together means love and romance… So…" said shyly. All girls present in the guild are squealing. (Girls here might have fan girl abilities XD) Before Natsu continues his speech, Lucy is sobbing quietly in the basement._

_Lucy took her wallet, with a dry white flower that Natsu picked it at the park to cheer up. But he might not remember it anymore, since he's with __**her**__._

_Loke followed her and gave a white rose. "How could that jerk catch your eye in the first place, he didn't even know your favorite color?" He is trying to cheer his master up or else, Hige will get mad at him._

Lucy wakes up, crying. She saw Loke, cooking some soup to her. He saw her tears and rushed to her.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

Lucy just hugs him. She needed comfort so much from all this time of keeping her feelings to the flame mage. He just pats her back. "Hey, cheer up and the little Lucy is pretty strong like her mom,"

Loke remembers earlier, he got summoned by the council, specifically, Mest, a memory manipulation mage.

"The spell got broken," a statement that made Loke shocked.

"What? H-how?"

"A member of the guild named Lisanna told him, making the memory spell void." Mest piling up the papers he's going to file. _("I knew it… Mirajane eavesdropped and told her!")_ He remembers a request from Lucy around 2 months ago…

"_I don't want to be a burden to Natsu, since he found his childhood friend… I don't want to force him to be with me… Can you…do me a favor?"_

Loke just nods.


	5. Request

Well, I'm starting to get a writer's block, damn it… XD My brain is overused this year by so many projects. Again, with the warning, this chapter might have grammar mistakes so sorry about that. Oh, this had a big reference to the doujin Alcohol by rockettuete (not sure about the spelling) in DA.

* * *

"Erase his memories… I don't want him to remember that night,"

"Alright, Lucy, just don't cry alright?"

But Loke doesn't know how to erase his memories… But manipulating them, maybe…

Loke approached the memory manipulation mage in the council, named Mest. He agreed and cast the spell, with appropriate price of course. Mirajane was behind a building close to them. Loke felt her presence, but he believed she understand the situation. (So he knew that she is a little gossiper…)

Mirajane told Team Natsu (excluding Natsu and Lucy) and Lucy's closest friends of what she learned.

Erza knew why Lucy decided that, what Mirajane told them is just a piece in the story.

* * *

That time, Natsu and Lisanna are walking together. He can't remember parts of his memories after her death anniversary. Also, he missed doing missions with Lucy. But he promised Lisanna to stay beside her. (That's a stupid promise…)

* * *

Now, he regretted forgetting that night. He just **realized **that he is the one pushing Lucy away from him. (Wooh! Finally!)

* * *

_On Lisanna's death anniversary, Natsu is on sober, remembering his childhood memories with her._

"_She and I used to take care of Happy's egg! Why she…"_

_He loved Lisanna… A lot._

_He is in the counter, too much drunk._

"_How could she left me! Damn it! She said she'll be my wife!" Natsu punched the counter softly, since he drank too much._

"_Lucy-san, can you please bring Natsu home? I don't think he is in his mind right now." Mirajane favored as she still cleaning the counter._

_("His mind is not even straight even if he is not drunk!") but Lucy just sighed and helps him get home._

_Mirajane just giggled._

_("I think something will happen…")_

_Lucy didn't know the location of his house, also it's very late. She has no choice but to bring him to her home._

_She threw Natsu in the couch; darn he is heavy while she prepares coffee for him. Natsu stand up, still wobbly, and embrace her behind._

"_I can't take it anymore… I need my mate named Lucy…"_

_Lucy is blushing and scared at the same time. She thinks the alcohol went to his head and pants. She turned around and pushed him. She wants to run but she slipped._

"_Struggle, punch or slap me as much as you want, I will still get you…" sneers._

_He pins her and begun to capture her whole body. Lucy adored Natsu since the day they met. He is very warm, making her turned on, too._

_After pleasing both in several ways, Natsu is ready for their union._

"_N-Natsu… Are you sure about this?" shyly asked. Natsu continued. Lucy felt a huge pain and let out many moans and squeals. But pleasure prevails._

_After their steamy making love, Lucy knew Natsu is just using her as a replacement of Lisanna. With the flame dragon slayer still sleeping, she just put his boxers and pants on him and she leaves, so he will never know what had happened (Lucy knew that Natsu is THAT idiotic)_

_Natsu woke up that morning._

"_What… What happened? Oh, Lucy must bring me to her home… What happened last night…"

* * *

_

A few weeks later, she knew it, she discovered she is pregnant. She is thinking if she will tell Natsu or not.

She decided to tell him. She wears comfortable clothes and went to the guild.

As the guild door opens up, she saw Natsu talking to a young white-haired girl. She saw Natsu's expression was extremely happy. After that adventure in Edolas, he is really looking forward to be with her again.

Lucy just turned around.

("Seemed he just found a new mate…")

Lucy sobbed for many nights in her room alone because of seeing Natsu and Lisanna together in a almost daily basis. She must not tell her condition to him.

That's when she decided to disable his memories that night and after a painstaking month, she decided to leave.

Lucy on her bed while rubbing her own tummy, she is talking to the life inside her.

"I'm sorry for letting you got hurt in the train incident but I'm thankful Loke saved us. I'll take care of you. Oh, Loke is not your father, you can call him your Uncle or something like that!" giggles, then got quiet for a second.

"If you're going to ask who your dad is when you grew up, just go to Fairy Tail, my home."

"But you might get hurt to the fact that he had another woman."

"I don't know if I will return back there and face him…"

"I will do my best to raise you…"

"I have never thought of your name yet…" giggled. "Since I don't know if you're a boy or a girl."

He really can't track of her scent, he tried so many times of locating her. Lisanna felt a little lonely that Natsu is a little ignorant."

("You don't know how much he loves you Lucy!") Lisanna thinks angrily.

* * *

_Before Lucy's departure, Lucy confronts Lisanna._

"_I know you like Natsu, Lucy…" Lucy just closed her eyes._

"_I have a request before I leave… Don't worry; I plan on not interfering with __**your **__Natsu… You will be my replacement in Team Natsu… Just…"_

_LIsanna gave a serious stare._

"_Fight with me."

* * *

_

Waah… Done! I think you people wondered why Natsu can't track of her scent, hehe, there is also a back story there. I plan on moving the story forward, so there will be a lot of back stories and flashbacks there. Thanks for reading!


	6. Proud

Whew… What a week I'm having, I can't think of my three thesis titles, I will be screwed up! Wow, earlier, someone gave me a peach rose XD

* * *

As Master announced the S Rank candidates, Natsu is very excited but he really wanted Lucy as his partner. But Lucy's gone…

"Natsu, let's be partners!" Lisanna said it very cheerily.

Natsu got quiet for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna, I'm teamed up with Happy," which he only decided himself. Lisanna got sad, so she teamed up with Juvia to ease her sadness up.

She felt… It's falling apart.

* * *

"_Alright, I'll grant your request," she transforms into a dinosaur, Lucy readies her keys._

"_Gemini!" a constellation Gemini appears and copies Lucy. They distract Lisanna and changed into a wolf, which she can track Lucy's scent. She plunges into Lucy and bit her arm. Lucy squealed in pain and pushes LIsanna away, then uses her whip to throw her._

_Lisanna nudged Gemini and they both vanished._

_Lisanna charges as a bull, Lucy summons the same animal as her, Taurus._

"_I'll protect Lucy's body!" he starts slashing which Lisanna swiftly avoids them. But Lisanna became an elephant and trampled Taurus._

"_Sorry, my Lucy!" he vanished too._

_Lisanna got stronger, stronger than her. She deserves to be in Team Natsu than her._

_Now, Lisanna goes closer. Time to use her last resort; she touched the pond with her key._

"_Aquarius!"_

_The blue maiden came out and collects a lot of water. Lucy holds for her life as she angrily made a whirlpool on the area._

"_Tsk… You sure have issues, Lucy." She grins as she disappears._

_But Lisanna became a fish. She returned to human after. Lucy is supposed to summon Loke but she fainted from exhaustion. Loke came out of nowhere and picked her up._

"_Lucy battled you to convince herself that you're more reliable in Team Natsu. Well, my master and I are leaving. Celebrate your victory," Both Lucy and Loke disappeared._

_("You don't know what Natsu is thinking, Lucy!")

* * *

_

Natsu is getting ready for the journey tomorrow. He will be more confident if Lucy is there, proud of him being an S Rank mage.

"_I believe you will become an S Rank mage, probably the strongest warrior in Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed._

"_No one would take me down!" with his trademark grin and confidence._

But in the guild, there is one person that might take him down, excluding the four S Rank mages and the Masters…

Lucy.

* * *

_Loke asked Levy and Erza for help in his backup plan in case the memory manipulation get void._

_Erza gave a necklace to Loke._

"_This bracelet has magical properties on it. But it lost its usage long time ago."_

"_Don't worry… I can cast a spell on it." Levy opens her books and starts chanting._

"_What is this necklace about?"_

_Erza and Levy bit their lip._

"_We want to see Lu-chan but we'll do this for her." Levy said._

"_It will cover her scent from Natsu."

* * *

_

As the ship gets nearer to the home land of Fairy Tail, Tenrou Island, Natsu silently gets ready.

"I'll make Lucy proud."

* * *

Alright..! Next chapter will progress the time fast… I already wrote the 7th chapter, but being busy prevails…waahhh… Thanks for the reviewers! R & R! Thanks for reading!


	7. 20

Here is the transition of the story… The transition is so big; I don't think it's called a "break" anymore… XD

* * *

Twenty years had passed, Magnolia didn't change a bit but there are several hybrid magic created because of merging two individual powers together, it is applied to off springs.

In the Fairy Tail Guild, the building got bigger and more popular, there are new members but the existing older members are still there. They have grown stronger, but also their age. Ruckus and fights are still present after these years. Master Makarov is still the Fairy Tail head but now he trains Erza to be more reliable and stronger mage since she had the potential to succeed him, next to Laxus.

It's also 20 years since Lucy left.

* * *

The two little brown cloaked kids came.

"We're here!" the girl exclaimed. She tugs her little brother along. They caught sight of the large building.

"Fairy Tail!"

The little brother grins. "Now for the grand entrance!" the girl smiles. They kicked the door together.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" All of the people present in the guild looks at them.

"Uhm… Excuse me… But who are you, little ones?" the veteran Mirajane asked them.

"I'm Luna and my little brother is Tsuna," they removed their hoods, one cheery and noisy pink haired girl and one quiet but very confident. "And we're 18 already, no reason call us kids anymore…" giggles.

"You two are fraternal twins, right?"

Both nods, "But I'm the older one." Luna said. Mirajane smiles, "What are you here for?"

The twins grinned, points at the 2nd floor.

"WE'D LIKE TO BATTLE WITH THAT FLAME BRAIN IDIOT NAMED NATSU!"

"WHAT!"

The whole guild got shocked. A man with the black cloak stared at them from above.

"Uhm… We won't let you do that… You see, Natsu is an S-Rank mage, he's tremendously powerful, you know." Mirajane wanted them to understand.

"We want to fight him!" Tsuna exclaimed with a grin.

"You… You two… want to fight with me?" the black cloaked man asked them. He's interested to them, their scents remind him of someone, and he is yearning for it long, long ago.

The twins have serious faces.

"Fine…"

The three disappears then reappears in the outskirts of town, Natsu just standing there.

"Ready when you are." Natsu gave his trademark grin. He still looks young even though 20 years had passed.

The twins charge.

"You prefer fist than magic huh?" Natsu just dodges and avoids them. The faces of these twins looked really familiar.

Natsu just pushed them; he doesn't want to hurt the kids despite of his power.

The twins rush at him.

"Aren't you mages? You two have the guts to challenge an S-Rank mage; I have to tell you that!" Natsu just pushed them away.

("Tsk… Cocky old man!") Thoughts of the twins.

"If this is only the battle, well, I better go back to the guild." He turns around and starts to walk away from their distance.

("Tsk… We have no choice, Tsuna…") then ("Tsuna!")

("Nee-san!") Both nodded.

"Hai…" the twins breathe.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I SUMMON AQUARIUS!" Luna rise her blue key up.

* * *

Waah… Chapter 7 already? Haha, oh, thank you for the reviews! R & R, sorry I will be a little slow in updating chapters because… Blame the school… XD thanks for reading!


	8. Kids

There are more ideas in how this story will flow with my partner, Gajeel. XD Yeah, I kind of notice Lisanna is OOC, well, sorry about that.

* * *

Natsu covered himself by his cloak and shielded himself from the attack. He is shocked by the twins.

("How… How did they have their magic?")

The yellow haired Tsuna charged.

"Fire Dragon Fist!"

Natsu avoids his attack and throws him away.

("What the hell is going on… How did he had dragon slayer magic and she is a stellar spirit mage?")

"I summon Sagittarius!"

"Moshi, moshi!"

"This is going to be fun… I never knew you had a lot of arsenal… I don't want to do this but… I'm all revved up!" he threw fireballs at them.

Sagittarius covered Luna while Tsuna eats his fire.

"What the-"

"Gochisousama… (Thanks for the food)," Tsuna said while giving the Natsu-smirk.

* * *

Lisanna and Mirajane are talking on the counter.

"Nee-san, did I make the right decision?"

"Hmm?"

"I had the feeling of Lucy survived from that incident. I knew that the twins are her kids…"

"We just hope that the 'flame brain' understand the situation,"

"I really doubt it Nee-san, he is still grieving to her…"

"Want to bet?"

"Sure!"

* * *

_13 years ago, where all things got bad, Lisanna and Natsu had so many fights that she could not take it anymore._

"_Why did you choose me over Lucy, Natsu?" asked angrily._

"_You should be happy I chose you, Lisanna! Lucy is just my nakama,"_

"_I'm not happy and I don't believe you… I know your concerns to her!" Lisanna starts to elaborate._

"_One, when you learned something is wrong to Lucy; I knew you are always on her door, wanting to talk to her. But you remained standing there, not even touching the door knob."_

"_Two, in the Valentines Event, you wanted to give her white roses when you felt her going to the basement and she cried there but you stopped when Loke gave a flower to her,"_

"_Three, you seriously beat up the guys flirting with her,"_

"_Four, same thing as Gajeel is doing for Levy, you are making rounds to make sure she's safe,"_

"_Five… You followed her when she is leaving but the train explodes… You are deeply affected by her loss, all the things you did, is a sure bet that Lucy is not just a nakama, Natsu,"_

_All of the statements pass through his body. So guilty, so true.

* * *

_

The twins pant hard; their attacks are nothing to Natsu.

"You guys… Really remind me of someone… But never mind," he turns around again. "Thanks for the amusement though."

("I never thought he is this idiotic…") Luna's and Tsuna's mindset.

Luna holds Tsuna's hand and he throws him at the sky.

Natsu turned around, saw the little kid on the air.

"I summon the Serpent, Orphicus!" Tsuna raised the red key, the 13th zodiac shows up but controls flame magic.

("H-how? They exchanged magic?")

"Flame venom!"

The Serpent spits large spiritual flame snakes, Natsu dodges and avoids them.

"You two really give up-"

Luna breathes. "Fire Dragon Beam!"

A huge streak of light came from her mouth. It covered a large area, after puffs of clouds and dust starts to disperse, Natsu is still standing, unharmed but not his cloak, all torn up.

("It can't be…") The twins' energy got drained and fainted from exhaustion.

"Tsk… Kids…" he goes near to them and picks the twins up.

"Who are your parents anyway? They must be one hell of powerful couple, huh?" he smirked as they went back to the guild. ("It's impossible that they manifested old school dragon slayer magic, they must have lacrima inside of them…") (Ugh… Even 20 years had passed, Natsu is still idiotic…)

("This feeling is odd… It felt like… I have connection to them… Deeply…")

* * *

Well, it might take a while to make Natsu realize that they are his children…XD Sorry if I make Natsu this idiotic, since he is in my mind (Natsu: Hey!) He holds the title King of the Dense XD. As I said above this page, this story will be long since ideas some out and plan to integrate here. And trust me, it will be a long time before Natsu realize about Luna and Tsuna (especially Lucy). Well, R & R! Thanks for the reviewers, your comments really making me so happy, I always check them hour by hour, you all making me happy after going through hell (School). Thanks for reading!


	9. Play

Sorry that the last chapter is short, hehe, I'm going to post this one up then school work. Anyway, I'm making an entertainment homepage which I chose is Fairy Tail. It is one of my school exercises in webpage development, I know in my teacher's eyes I'm a freak but I want to do FT since I love it XD. It's very boring if you do topics that you don't like. Yeah, about the age, you see, I'm very bad at math, even simple math, so the twins' ages are like an approximate.

* * *

Natsy is staring at Gajeel playing his 4 year old daughter Leville while Levy is getting their food.

("He's a dragon slayer like me; he had a family why I don't have one?") Natsu's thought.

He is envious of seeing a family. Yeah, he had a family which is Fairy Tail, but he wanted a family of his own. He already lost Igneel, and then he lost Lucy.

He thinks about her death again, he really regrets and hates leaving her alone, with his child in her.

He just punched the table softly, yet it shakes. Gajeel noticed the displeasure of the dragon slayer.

Ever since his memories returned, he never forgot that night.

Levy carries Leville and goes to the counter.

"Being sulky is not you, Salamander," Gajeel said as he nibbles the steel cookies that Levy made.

Natsu just kept silent.

* * *

Happy doesn't like Natsu's behavior; it is getting out of character. (Happy: It's the author's fault! Author: You better thank me of putting you in this chapter. I can erase you easily like a single cross of this paragraph or just backspace! Happy: No~~!)

Makarov summoned Happy in his office.

As Happy enters the office, Master orders him to lock the door. He saw two familiar figures. He missed them for 20 years. Tears came from his eyes.

* * *

Luna opens her eyes. It's the first time she felt her Dad's warmth… so different and yearning.

Their childhood was happy, but not complete.

Both of them felt their Mama's love a lot; she gave her all to raise them. The twins love their Mother a lot, but what about their Father?

Even in their Mom's smile, she can feel her sadness from it.

Luna brushes the sleeping Tsuna's hair.

("We'll get our revenge on him…")

("But first, we need to be members of Mama's home…")

* * *

"You're joking… You're telling me that those twins are my kids?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Just an educated guess…" Gajeel drinks orange juice then continues, "The little boy is a replica of you based on what you told me in your battle with them, but the girl looked like the cheerleader,"

"Don't mention her… Please," Gajeel stopped to his simple request.

"She is dead… Those twins… are just kids with lacrima inside them; they can't be my kids…"

"She left me… WHY…"

Natsu's flames blazed up, he tried to restrain himself.

Juvia extinguished him, to lower his temperature.

"Juvia sorry…" she clings to Gray.

"How come… YOU ALL HAVE FAMILY… WHILE I DON'T!" his flames rose up, his scales slowly show up.

"LUCY! WHY YOU LEFT ME!" the guild is on fire, the S Rank flame mage starts to growl scream and wreck the place.

* * *

In Master's office, Erza heard the ruckus.

("Oh, no… He's gone berserk again…") "Master, please stay here,"

The armor mage went outside, re-quip herself with flame armor.

All of the members are trying to calm him down.

* * *

Tsuna rubbing his eyes.

"Nee-san, what's going on outside?"

Luna checked outside and saw the situation. She whispered, "Dad had gone insane, the members are calming him down, it seems unsuccessful,"

Tsuna stretches, "Let's go kick his butt then,"

"Tsuna, are you sure?"

"Hey, nee-san, you're the noisy one, right? Yeah, we lost to him, but I will not give up and I want to keep my promise to Mama… Old man should not underestimate us!"

Luna grinned.

Tsuna smiling, "Tsuna and Luna Dragneel versus Natsu Dragneel?"

"You know Tsuna, we can't use that surname, and they are not married,"

"Dragneel is a cool surname and we'll make them do that,"

"Let's go 'play' with him then!"

* * *

"Natsu! Are you out of your mind again?" (Not the typical "out of your mind", like he usually do…) Erza screamed at him. "What had happened to her is inevitable!"

"I should've had save her before that happened!" he used fire circles and covered a large proximity area.

Gajeel shielded himself by his steel arm. "I can't blame him, I lost my mind when Levy protected me and she almost died," he blushed in that. (Clue: Connection to the future chapters of Tetsu Hon).

Levy blushed hearing his statement.

The black curly haired Leville giggles on her lap. "Mama blushy!"

The twins ready themselves. Erza saw them.

"Kids, please go back to your rooms and keep each other safe," Erza requested but it is more of a command.

Her 20 swords spiraling to Natsu, who is almost at dragon force state. Erza swiftly attacks him.

"Wow! I want to fight her after I defeat Old man!" Tsuna exclaimed, amazed at the known Titania Erza Scarlet. (Gajeel is right; Tsuna is so like Natsu, like father, like son)

"Let's make an entrance, Tsuna," Luna sneered.

"I summon Taurus!" "I'll protect my Luna!"

Tsuna jumps high, "Fire Dragon Kick!"

The whole guild stunned, including Erza. ("A flame dragon slayer and a stellar spirit mage?") (All of the members knew about the twins in the first look, except the flame breath… -_-)

"YOU ARE ALL NUISANCE!" Natsu got enraged. He spit fireballs at them.

Taurus attacks him but he is insanely fast.

"Force closure! Thank you, Taurus!" Taurus returned to her key.

All of the guild members are injured; the S Rank mages are trying their best.

"FLAME DRAGON BURST!" Tsuna's whole body covered in flames and exploded to Natsu.

Natsu shielded his attack.

Luna needs to help her brother. She looked at Juvia. "Juvia-nee san, can you please give me water?" The water mage nods, she gave a globe of water, she holds two keys and inserts the blue one.

"I summon Scorpio and Aquarius!"

"Luna really had good taste in choosing spirit teams," Aquarius smirked. It seemed that Luna and Aquarius had good relationship than with Lucy.

"Let's go, Honey," Scorpio winks. The two spirits cast their magic.

Tsuna holds Luna's hand and the two spirits changed their clothes into flame type.

"Nee-san, we have to stop him, I sense his heart very weak, he might destroy the whole city later,"

Luna nods. She breathes twice. "Go, Tsuna!"

"ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE! INVISIBLE FLAME!" Natsu felt a lot of fire surrounding him, but he see no flames.

"AQUARIUS! SCORPIO! GUST OF POISONED FLAMES!"

Aquarius and Scorpio combines their power and a huge wave of flames show up, striking Natsu.

"Tsk… These twins are annoying… SHUT UP!" his powerful claw hits them.

The twins fly, Luna embraces the unconscious Tsuna before slamming to the concrete wall.

It made Natsu stop. He realized what he had done to them, he saw them badly wounded. Something is telling him he must not hurt them. His scaled disappeared. It's not his intention to hurt them. Seeing their bloodied faces, reminds him of what happened to his stellar mage.

He reverts back, Erza and Wendy rushed the twins to the infirmary. He kneels down, crying.

("Lucy… I'm sorry…")

* * *

Erza reported to Master of what happened. He calmed the two guests down, even though he is panicking inside.

He needs to think of a plan.

"He should not see you yet otherwise it would ruin the plan," He looks at Happy and the two spirits.

"Happy, Loke, Plue, go to Polyushka and help her make the appropriate potion for the twins."

"Aye!" "Pun~!" ("That moron… He hurt them… She will never forgive him when she learn this,")

* * *

Hah! The longest chapter (I think) I have written is now done… I might take few days before I could update since of school but I'm trying my best to update chapters as much as I can. I'm listening to the latest ending song of FT, it catch my ears and inspired me to type. There are a lot of references here in the manga/anime so I do not own Fairy Tail… One is when Natsu why he doesn't have a family when Gajeel had one, the reference when Gajeel wants a cat, the other one is when Natsu slammed the twins, a little reference of Elfman that can't control of his Take Over and hurt Lisanna… So yeah, maybe read or watch too much Fairy Tail. Thanks to the reviewers! R & R! Thanks for reading!

P.S. Oh yeah, I forgot to thank the one fan fiction that inspired me to do this White Color story, **"What If" by tenten93**. She is the best… XD I hope she likes this if she read this. Sorry I forgot to tell since I have a short term memory loss.


	10. Where?

Whoa… A lot of questions need to be answered. I really intended to make a lot of delayed parts but it seemed to confuse a lot of readers. Okay, the familiar figures are the two spirits, Loke and Plue… The reason why they are here will show in this chapter. This chapter will be the turning point of the story. We all know Natsu valued his nakama a lot, but doing nothing when Lucy died put all of his negative emotions to the extreme level. Those emotions blind him, I think. There is a reason why I ordered Natsu to do that to his twins. (Natsu: You're so evil!) Oh yeah, I changed the course of the story from what I really wanted to do, the so called "Project Dream Catcher". But I'll put it in other stories in the future. I'm really sorry if I think "out of the box". As for the reviewers, one question remains, where is Lucy?

* * *

In the office, Master Makarov remembered the meeting a few days ago (before Happy got summoned by him).

* * *

"_I knew it they went here," Loke said to him. He's searching the twins; the possible place they might go is Fairy Tail. "I should bring them home, I'm very sorry for the disturbance, Master," Loke apologized._

"_Loke, please understand that these kids are doing something for Lucy's illness, they are grown up, you know," Master stated._

"_But Lucy is getting worried, she ordered me to bring them back,"_

"_Please tell Lucy, I have a plan, but first, please don't let Natsu see you, he might pound you up just to answer his question that why you are here," Loke can trust Master, he just nods and disappears.

* * *

_

"You can come in, Natsu," Master commanded, the flame mage went inside, he was ordered to be seated, which he did.

"Have you realized what you have done?" Makarov asked him seriously. Natsu low his head down.

"You hurt the new and old members for twenty years," he stated. "Since it is getting out of hand, I have to punish you,"

("I don't want to lose the only family I have, please!") Natsu desperately begging inside of his thoughts, Master coughs and points his index finger at him

"You have to aid the twins anywhere they go until they forgive you… Starting right now,"

* * *

Luna and Tsuna opens their eyes, they are in a white room.

"Thank goodness Master Polyushka's potion worked, kids, are you feeling well?" they saw the worried Erza and Leville on her lap. Tsuna got to his senses.

"That is one cool fight! I want to battle with him again!" Tsuna exclaimed but Luna remained quiet.

"Nee-san! Let's fight!" Tsuna points his finger at her, grins just like Natsu.

("He is so Natsu's child…") Erza smiles. "Alright, I'll accept, but you have to recover first," Then, Erza became serious. "We know you're Natsu and Lucy's children, can you tell us the whole story? I'll promise I'll never tell anyone, especially that idiot," the twins saw that she is a person that keeps her word.

Luna starts, "Mama always told stories to us about her family called Fairy Tail when Tsuna and I were kids, but she didn't allow us to go there or else there will be a big flame dragon that will eat us… But I know she is making that up, as we grow up, we noticed Mama is getting weak, so we wanted information about a man named Natsu, we always hearing his name from Mama when she is sleeping, we think that he may have caused her illness, we asked Uncle Loke and he said what happened and we knew then that he is our Father. He told us all about him; I realized the closer replica to him is Tsuna,"

Tsuna yelled, "Hey!" All of them giggle.

Luna continues, "That night, Tsuna and I planned to escape; I stole some of Mama's keys, except Plue and Uncle Loke's keys, to entertain Mama and protect her while I'm gone. I made contract to them that they must lend their power until the end of the mission. So, the adventure begins but we don't know where is Fairy Tail, Mama didn't give us the directions and we had the feeling that we have been followed."

"We ran as fast as we could, only to discover that it is Gramps, Igneel," Tsuna crossed his arms.

"You saw Igneel?" Leville asked.

The twin nods. "But he is in human form, he gave the map and the scarves he made that we left in the house, he is worried that we are not protected." Luna explains. "Why you ask, little girl?"

"I saw my Gramps too, Grampa Metalicana, but he doesn't want to see Papa," Leville said. "Please continue," Erza requested.

"Then, he told us about a gem that cures all illness, known as the Elixir, we will find it for Mama," Tsuna stated. "I promised I'll find a cure to Mama," there is silence in the room after that.

"As we got near to Fairy Tail, we heard rumors about the S Rank mage named Natsu, then Tsuna and I decided to change plans, we have to see if Dad deserves to know about Mama and us before going to search the gem," Luna said.

"Luna, Tsuna, you don't know what Natsu have been through, he didn't mean to hurt you, it's just… He's blaming himself that he could not do anything of what had happened to Lucy and to discover that she had you two inside her. He might have lost his mind that time. (Not the typical Natsu "lost" his mind XD) You see, your Mama loves Natsu, but he's with someone else, but I knew he loves your Mama the most, that he'll bet his life to prove it. Just that he promised to his childhood friend that he'll be by her side. When your Mama left Fairy Tail, the train she rode got explode and your Dad saw it. He became a different person as the years go by, his childhood friend left him. You don't know how much pain he bears up to this day," Erza defends Natsu's emotions, the twins got silent after hearing that.

"Where is she living now?" Erza asked once more. The twins are thinking if they will answer such a critical question.

"Please don't visit her when you learned where she is, she might get angry," Luna gave the warning, then, "The place where Dad and Mama first met,"

* * *

("That's in Hargeon,") Natsu trying to think straight in the front of the door, his hands trembling, face covered in shock. He learned all the truth. He's been there from the start, after Master ordered him to go apologize to the twins, but as he is going to touch the door knob, he heard the start of their story, he eavesdropped to them instead.

* * *

Waah! The idiot knew the secrets! At last! XD Now if you're asking me why Leville is there, that will be explained in the next chapter, well, R & R! Thanks to the reviewers, I know I committed a lot of mistakes since Chapter 1, sorry about that. Thanks for reading!


	11. Life

Waah… Busy again DX Anyway, my Fairy Tail homepage is done! XD The fake site is hehe… Well, I told one of my classmates the whole story of White Color, she likes it! XD

* * *

"Erza-neesan, we have to help them find the gem!" Leville said cutely.

"I intend to do that, Leville," Erza smiles.

"Because Tsuna-niisan, Luna-neesan and I are the new dragon slayers! We must help each other!" giggles.

"You three remind me of your parents a lot, but they tend to love fighting each other a lot, except for Wendy," Erza giggles. They really are the next generation of dragon slayers.

The twins smiled.

"I'll ask Mama about the gem," Lucille and Erza nods. "After you recover, we will do the search."

* * *

Natsu hid himself behind a tree; a small blue house is in his view. As he saw a woman watching the flower bed, he cannot believe it.

Lucy's necklace shattered to pieces, the scent blocker spell is now broken.

Her scent overflows his nose. God, he missed that scent. His day isn't complete without it. He's addicted to her scent.

Damn, she is still beautiful despite she is old, her long blonde hair swings as she moves, he is very captivated to her.

She is picking the beads of the necklace, he wants to show himself to her, to apologize for everything and telling the truth he loves her a lot.

Until an old red haired man appeared, giving her white flowers, he sat beside her.

Who is he?

Shock envelopes him when he saw a scar on the back of the old man's neck.

("Igneel?")

* * *

Conversation of Lucy and Igneel.

"Hello there, Lucy," Igneel greets her.

"Ah! Dad!" Lucy giggles.

("Dad?") Natsu thinks what he should do. Should he go towards them or stay there?

"Loke seem told you about the twins, that they are in Fairy Tail,"

"I know he's an idiot, he will not get it in the first time he sees them, it will take him a long time before he discovers it," the giggles coming from her makes Natsu blush.

("Lucy~!") Natsu whining on his head.

"Lucy, please remember you're still his mate, you can't hide forever to him," the flame dragon stated.

"I taught my son to love his mate, if you didn't order Loke to erase his memories, he will choose you, I know he already made a choice. I taught him to love his "girl" with his whole body and soul, to protect her with his life and make her happy. I will kill him if he disobeys me," he chuckles.

("Dad is pretty scary") both Natsu and Lucy's thinking.

Lucy takes out the dried white flower Natsu gave her many years ago.

"He gave me this to cheer me up, but he never gave another ever since," Lucy's eyes portray sadness, one of the emotions he doesn't want it to see in Lucy.

"I don't think… I'll meet him again… My health is deteriorating fast,"

* * *

Levy is searching at her library fast when she heard the news about Lucy. She climbed up the long ladder to get the rare ancient book at the topmost, as she grab the book, her feet accidentally slip and falls but her Iron dragon slayer catches her.

"You should be more careful," Gajeel hiding his worried face to Levy but sadly, he is bad in hiding his emotions.

("He's so cute") Levy giggles; peck a kiss on his cheek as a reward. His face got a little pink as he put her down and wears her magic glasses to read the book.

* * *

Someone threw a small pouch to Lucy.

"Ah!" she reacts and saw only a small, mysterious object, she scanned the area, saw no one. Igneel opens the pouch and smiles, looks at the direction where Natsu hid.

"Don't worry the pouch only contains magic seeds," he smiles. It made Lucy very happy.

* * *

Natsu left Hargeon.

("I must have the gem before I could face Dad and Lucy")

He saw the twins, Erza, Leville and Levy at the gate of the guild.

* * *

"There are two roads and one of them is the real path to the gem. The other one is a trap," Levy continues, "No one have seen the elixir except the creator himself, but no one is able to say who created it,"

They saw the hooded Natsu walking towards them,

"I'll help you find the gem,"

"No, thank you," the twins replied with their tongues sticking out.

"Gramps ordered me to help you whatever it takes.

Erza knew it has a double meaning. It's like hitting two birds with one stone.

Levy gave the map to them. "It's on the middle of the ice mountain; the twins' plan of leaving is tomorrow,"

* * *

Levy went inside the library and sobs.

"You didn't tell them everything, didn't you?" Gajeel embracing her behind. "Now, what is it?"

"In order to get the gem, one must sacrifice a life…" she cries.

* * *

It's done! Like 4 days before updating again (bad at Math). Last night, I'm thinking about the two roads thingy, I plan to make the journey very short, maybe one long chapter so there will be no "cut-offs". The hitting two birds concept, yeah, I guess you already knew it.

* * *

Comments for the reviewers:

FTNaLuHeart220 – I don't know why I couldn't continue DX well, I don't know what day I'm going to post the next chapter since I'm having a busy schedule regarding school.

LivingGlow – Thanks for the idea, yeah, I tend to get off track in my stories, my bad.

leogirl321 – XD Thanks!

JessLyn28 – I wonder too, I can't ask my brain what she is thinking next.

quinn31skye – Thank you! I'm a writer prone to errors DX

Mynameiseliza – Yes! They must! Especially the "idiot" must act! XD

xXhelenahillXx – Spoilers ruin the story but I have a peculiar way of reading manga, I read it from the latest to the first… Ugh, I go crazy when I do the "Normal" reading… But thank you very much!

MaJorReader619 – The idiot finally discovers! XD

Azusaz – Thank you… My imagination really thinks "out of the box" or "out of bounds" DX so much people is not seeing me as normal anymore.

CodeHalo – Sorry this is getting confusing, but I'm trying to straight it out now…

Well, R & R! Thanks for reading!


	12. Father

I'm starting to get writer's block. I'm so sorry if the delay is very long… Something had happened that caused my writer's block. My co-author is going back to his country so I'm feeling a little lonely and not inspired enough. I'm terribly sorry about that, problems keep on coming, like me being busy in school then this and that happened. DX

* * *

The team had an agreement.

"Alright, Luna, Tsuna and Natsu are going to the 2nd road, while me and Gray will go to the first one," Erza iterates the plan.

"Why can't I go?" Leville asked, pouting.

Her Dad carries her up, "You're too small to go…" Its like he is talking to Levy, but much smaller version. Leville can't argue with her Dad.

They are given a day to prepare.

* * *

The three (Natsu and the twins) are quiet to each other. They are shopping for the things they need for the quest (also to have bonding with them at the same time), yet it seems going nowhere.

Even though they are grownups, they are still fond of toys, Tsuna adore dragons a lot, while Luna is searching some books. It is convincing that these twins are his kids.

"Where are we going next?" Tsuna asked Natsu.

"We will eat at a pizzeria," he grins.

"Yay!" Tsuna happy, he is very hungry. (Just like his Dad). Natsu saw Luna looking at a store window; he can see her sadness, so alike to her Mother.

Luna just sighed and walk towards them. He doesn't know what to do to make these kids happy. He is trying his best to get their trust.

At the pizzeria… It's still quiet; no conversations were made as they are waiting for their pizzas to come.

"So…" Natsu started. "Where are your parents?"

Shock envelopes the twins.

"Its fine…" both speak in unison. Natsu knows they are lying. How could everything be alright if their Mother is sick and their Dad didn't even know that they exist for 20 years?

"Do… Do you have a home to stay?" Natsu is very curious. The kids said, "We sleep at the guild,"

"You can sleep at my house tonight… If you like," he offered shyly. There is really something going on here. Their Dad is being too kind today.

They wanted to know more about their father. They agreed to his offer.

* * *

Someone knocked the door.

Lucy opens it. She is surprised at the visitors.

The Redfox family.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cries, hugging her tight. "Long time no see!"

"H-how? How did you find me here?" Lucy still shocked at what happened.

"Don't underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer," he sneers while the little Leville is happy to see her Mom's best friend and the twins' mother.

The family sat on the couch with Lucy.

"It seemed that the necklace charm is broken," Levy saw the broken beads.

"If Gajeel already can smell my scent, maybe Natsu…" she stopped, biting her lip. If he really cares, he should be here now.

"Seemed he doesn't care anymore…"

"Lu-chan, please don't say that,"

"You have no idea what the flame brain have been through, he changed the day you left," Gajeel said while his little daughter agrees with him.

"It's either he realized it but too ashamed or too stupid to realize it,"

"Luna-neesan and Tsuna-niisan will go with Natsu to find the gem to cure…"

"WHAT? You're talking about the Elixir, right?" Lucy stands up.

* * *

At Natsu's house, it's a wreck as ever, but not like hell. All of the memories from the mission is still there, but one picture remains, it is very clean and taken well of.

His picture with Lucy in front of Fairy Tail.

It's nighttime, time for dinner. But Natsu saw them staring at the picture. ("Time to get serious…") Natsu's mind.

"Well, did you run away from your home?" Natsu "seemingly" taking an educated guess.

("What the… What is he playing at…") Twins' minds, their guard are up.

"No… We don't… We're here for a mission,"

"Did your parents know?"

"Yeah… They are both mages so… They allow us to… go now," The twins trying to lie as much as they can, that the statements must be far from the real.

"What does your parents look like? Meeting a young dragon slayer is kind of rare; I need to see your parents to ask questions about Igneel, my Dad," Natsu being smart (Or pretending?) in this case.

"They are good parents…" They hung their heads down.

"I can smell you're lying," he grins. "Which statement is the one that is not true?" he became serious; he needs to find out what they think about him. "Did you run away?"

"It's none of your business!" Luna screamed. Luna had the tendency to get mad like Lucy.

"Why do you need to know about us? You're not part of our lives!" she starts to cry, Tsuna is silent.

"Since you are very nosy, and wanted it to know badly, I'll tell you!" Luna's body is trembling.

"Our parents are not well…" Tsuna continued, Luna is too shattered for her to answer.

"Our Mom is sick and we went on the journey to find a cure, our Dad…" he stopped, he cannot make the appropriate words to describe him.

"Our Dad… Is very stupid! He doesn't know everything! He left Mom, leaving her sad and miserable! I'm not going to forgive him ever!" she runs upstairs. Tsuna's whole body covered with flames, flames of different emotions, he glared at his Dad and follows Luna.

("So… That's what they think of me…") Natsu didn't mean to be nosy, he is just asking an occasional question. He just wraps up the feast he secretly prepared for their visit.

Natsu followed and take a peek in the extra room (like a guest room).

"Nee-san, don't cry… Please, we'll beat him up, so what you say?"

Luna continues to cry. Tsuna just embraced her.

"Is he… trying to drive us away…" she sniffs while speaking. "I don't know… if this is the man… Mama told about us before…"

"Nee-san, let's just trust Mama alright… But, if he crosses the line, we're going to beat him up very badly! Or we just can torture him by tying him up in a train…"

Luna giggles a little in Tsuna's imagination of torture.

* * *

After a few hours, they fell asleep. Natsu went inside the room, carrying two boxes; he pulls out a dragon toy for Tsuna. He knows he's stupid that he's giving toys to the twins that are matured, but he never saw their childhood, he knows he want to see them playing the toys he gave, likes seeing them as his children in peace, he knows that their childhood is lacking of everything, like being with their father.

He puts them between Tsuna's arms, Tsuna didn't notice, but it remained to his arms.

The last box is just a small pink bunny doll, he saw her looking at that toy in the toy store earlier, and he wanted her to be happy, because her smile is exactly like Lucy's. He put them between her arms; he is surprised that she snuggled to it.

He just brushed their hair. He hopes that they will forgive him some time to come.

He only hopes that he will be a part of their hearts.

("I promise, I will not leave our Dragneel family again… I'll protect and make you happy no matter how much you hate me… Since I lost much time… I'll be your Dad now,") he kissed their foreheads and left.

* * *

I know this is not a good chapter… (sigh) I'm very sorry… Around two chapters might be the whole adventure; it will be very short since I suck in adventure stories. But I don't know when I'm going to post another chapter again, it might be a while. Natsu is so sweet to his kids XD Thanks for reading!


	13. Warmth

I'm sorry that I didn't update much… Well the story might be close to the end. XD This might be the longest chapter, I write suckish adventures, I know. I do 3 projects this month DX but now it's all done.

* * *

"Lu-chan! Wait!" Levy trying to stop Lucy.

"I have to stop Natsu there! I can't let him die because of me! I'd rather die and let him be a Father to them! I'd rather die but not him!" Lucy cries, suddenly, a pair of wings grew on her back. She looks behind, as Levy done with her pen.

"Go… We can't stop you…" Levy smiled, with tears in her eyes. She wanted to save Lucy, until she saw her faithful love to Natsu.

Lucy flies away. Gajeel hugs her as Levy pours all of her tears to him.

"You had done the same thing to me, right?" Gajeel smiles. (Hint for the future chapter of Tetsu Hon, still not done). "But still, I don't want you to do that every again…" He kissed her forehead.

("Lucy… I hope a miracle will happen…")

* * *

Natsu and the twins are taking the 2nd mountain. As usual, Natsu is too dumb in maps.

Luna just snatched the map from him. She gave the frowned look and analyzes it. He just smiled. She reminds him of his only love, Lucy.

Scene earlier… Path going to the ice mountain.

"Now… Gray and I will take the first path, while you three go to the 2nd one since Natsu insisted it," Erza said.

"We'll do our very best… To heal our Lucy!"

They started to walk the twins are ahead of them while the three S-Rank mages are talking silently.

"How do I earn their trust?" Natsu whining a little.

"You don't have the patience, do you?" Gray asks. "And why you let the twins come Erza?"

"They want to experience an adventure so I let them be, if we restrict them, they will come too anyway,"

Gray smirks, "Yeah, they are so like their parents,"

"Hey, I'm on a crisis here!" Natsu wants some attention to his problem.

"You just have to be a father figure to them,"

"I just want them to be recognized as their Dad… Or calling me Dad,"

The twins got silent after Tsuna heard their conversation (He had sharp senses like his Dad).

"What should we do nee-san?" Tsuna asked.

"He gave toys to us… which is weird,"

Luna just snuggles to her pink bunny doll.

* * *

Natsu came with food, its already night time and he decided to stop and call it a day.

As the night pass, it is getting colder. Even the twins are half blood dragon slayers; their body didn't produce enough heat for themselves.

Natsu saw them shivering… He could imagine Lucy doesn't have the power to produce natural heat for them in the cold nights, yet she managed it.

* * *

When the twins are still babies… It is snowing, Luna and Tsuna cries a lot. Lucy knows they are cold but she made them wear their jackets all over their body.

She carries them up and tries to warm them herself. Still, the babies continue to cry. She is very worried to them, she sniffles. ("I'm sorry… I'm not a fire producer like your Dad…")

An old man just entered the room without any permission. (So like his "son")

"Wha? Who are you?" Lucy puts the babies away from him.

"Now, Lucy… I'm Natsu's father…" he reaches two scarves. "They are still young, they cannot generate much heat in extreme weather conditions. It will be unstable even when they grow up since they only half blood dragon slayers,"

"Igneel?" Lucy is surprised. Natsu searched for him for a long time, yet the dragon appear in front of her eyes.

"You are his mate, right?"

Lucy declines, "I am not. But the white haired girl named…"

"You are his mate,"

"He is drunk that time…"

"I know he is still in a daze… But I have a very strong feeling that you are his mate,"

* * *

Natsu embraces them. The twins snuggled to him, thought he is a warm pillow.

("Don't worry… Dad's here for you two")

Morning rises, they continued their journey once more. The twins are silent again after seeing their father very close to them.

("I'm so screwed up") Natsu thinking as they saw three chambers.

"We're going to the 2nd chamber." Natsu decided.

"How do you know? The map says this is the last point,"

"Trust me,"

* * *

"DAMN!" Erza punches the ground as Lucy saw them.

"Erza!"

The two looked up and saw their beloved stellar spirit mage. Erza and Gray hugs her.

"It's nice to see you again, Lucy," Erza almost crying. Then, "Why are you here?"

"I'm going to stop Natsu!" Lucy answered.

"Lucy, it might be a dangerous there. We took the first path and a vortex sucks us up and landed at the start point," Gray explained.

"The creator built traps here… We didn't even know who the gem's creator is,"

"The only path is 2nd," Erza finished. "But you should rest Lucy,"

"He will die if the gem is disturbed! It's the prophecy!"

After a minute thinking, Erza, Gray and Lucy continue to the 2nd path.

"The gem is located at the center of the mountain. We had no time if we went there by foot, we have to fly," Erza illustrates the plan.

"Gray, make ice wings for us to fly, since my armor wings might not take the altitude of the mountain," Gray nods. As an S-Rank already, he adapted the dynamic (animated) ice magic. "Lucy, we will slash through the center of the mountain in order to get there faster. I need help from your spirit, Leo."

* * *

Meanwhile, a big, giant Vulcan appeared at them.

"You sure you want to fight, kids?"

The twins nod. Luna readies her keys, while Tsuna's hands are on fire as an answer.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Father and son screamed.

"I summon Taurus!"

"I'll protect Master's daughter's cute body!"

The Vulcan retaliates and hits Luna. Natsu aids Luna and throws Tsuna with amazing speed. Tsuna covers himself with his flames and gave Vulcan a beating.

The Vulcan became bred and adapts fire, he threw fireballs at them. Natsu covered his twins.

Lucy and Erza ready their weapons.

"LET'S GO!" Lucy summons Loke while Erza requips into her Titania Armor.

Loke uses Regulus as Titania strikes.

* * *

The mountain shakes, boulders of ice are falling down due to the impact of Lucy and Erza's attacks. Natsu put a barrier spell around them as Vulcan is crushed. The three continue on.

Lucy and Erza successfully made a path to the gem.

"Wow… I missed our teamwork," Gray smirks.

Lucy and Erza smirks.

"You still have the moves Lucy. Even after so many years passed," the statement that made her grin.

The three smiles, they missed their adventure moments.

The twins saw the gem. They are amazed they really saw the Elixir. They ran to get it by excitement.

"Luna, Tsuna! Wait!" Natsu screamed.

The gem starts to sparkle. A burst of light approaches the twins.

Natsu pushed them and got hit instead.

"NATSU!" shocked envelopes to the three mages approaching them. The twins saw their mother.

"Mama! Why are you here?" The twins saw her mother going to them. She holds Natsu in his arms.

"Hey… Lucy…" Natsu trying to smile. "Don't cry… Please, I don't want to see you cry again," his scarf got black, he sweats hard as he touch her face.

The twins hug him too and cries, especially Luna. "Dad… We're sorry,"

"I should be the one to say that… Kids," he smiles as the light suffocates him, draining his entire life source. He wipes Luna's tears, he hold the stuffed bunny, trying to cheer her up,"

"Hey… Luna, my child… Cheer up," Natsu moves the bunny. "I'll be always with you… Smile for Daddy."

Luna just hugs him.

"I'm so happy that… You call me Dad," he pants. "It's time to pay the price… Take care alright… I love my family,"

"No… You can't… Don't leave me. Natsu!" his two families, his own family and his Fairy Tail, cries to him, trying for him to come back, but it's too late. "I love Lucy…" he says before his last breath.

"God damn it! Natsu! Don't leave your family!" he shakes him up. But Natsu didn't respond.

Cries and sorry are heard in the walls of the chamber.

The gem went inside to Lucy and her sickness is gone, but she felt Natsu's warmth, which made her burst into more tears.

The vortex sucks them and drops them at Lucy's home.

* * *

Waah… I suck at adventure thingy… DX Well, sorry for the long update. In Tetsu Hon, I'm still thinking what the next chapter is. The exams are finished so I can relax a little, but I will have summer classes… DX Well, thanks for reading! R&R! I know it is rushed and stuff but like I said, I wanted to make the adventure in one chapter only.


	14. Anything

Okay, I'm feeling a little better today since no more deadlines except for the on the job training and changing the thesis titles… Also studying some… Argh! Thinking about them makes me restless… I cried in the last chapter, too. Oh, yeah, good news, after this story, my mind hatched another NaLu fanfic story, still under construction. This fanfic will be ongoing too, just some extra or omake chapters. But still, this is not done yet.

* * *

Luna and Gajeel saw them unconscious and Natsu, dead.

* * *

"Natsu… Don't do this to me… Please…" Lucy begged him. Natsu just smiled and left. "No… Natsu… NATSU!"

* * *

Lucy woke up, her tears flow to the nightmare she dream. But sleeping or waking up, it's still the same.

Natsu's gone.

"Lu-chan! Are you alright?"

Lucy just nods.

"Where is Natsu?"

"He is in the other room…"

Lucy gets up as quickly as she can and went to the other room. He saw the twins beside him mourning. Tsuna is hiding his face so no one will see him cry while Luna is crying so much. It is really heartbreaking in seeing her twins like that; they didn't get the chance to be with their father. She saw Igneel pulls Natsu's black scarf.

"This scarf is worn out… Its protection powers are drained… I have to replace them…"

Igneel left. Lucy felt the silent dragon is affected by Natsu's death, too. But his face said otherwise.

("My son is very reckless… The scarf absorbed the impact… But it is too powerful for the scarf to handle and it… got him…"). He turned back, he saw his son's family cried, and he only just sighed.

* * *

"Dad... We're sorry…" Luna sniffles. "We forgive you that you left us but… We're sorry we never gave you a chance to be our Dad… We're sorry…"

"Hey…" Lucy embraces them. "At least, your Dad is now in heaven. He is at peace now…" It pains her that she didn't show her love to him or even just settle things out today.

"You're an idiot… How can I be Lucy H. Dragneel… If you're not here anymore…" Lucy cries. "You don't know… How much I loved you… I love you even it hurts so much…" she brushes his hair.

* * *

"How can you be so stoic when your own son is gone?" Erza exclaimed,

"And you seemed to know about the Elixir, Sir," Levy continued.

"Yeah… I heard the twins he is the one suggested that,"

"You don't know but… My son is very precious to me. So precious, that I'll do my best not to let him die,"

* * *

"I'll do anything you say… Just come back… I'll avoid you if you want to, I'll cook anything for you… Just please, our twins suffered enough…"

"Mama, don't say that… Dad doesn't want you to do that," Luna hugs her bunny and Natsu's hand.

"He wants us to be a family, even without him," Tsuna said, still, his face is hidden.

* * *

"Ah!" Igneel stretches, standing up. "Alright… Alright… I'm through this… Halt manipulation… Deactivated,"

He snaps his fingers.

* * *

Natsu opens his eyes. He saw the crying Lucy. ("She's been crying again… Damn it!")

Luna saw the conscious Natsu.

"Daddy!" Luna screamed. She hugs him tight, crying. Tsuna and Lucy looked at Natsu. All of their sorrowful cries became tears of joy. The twins ran to the living room to tell others.

Lucy turned around, she is just too happy to see him well. But she kept distant to him (Just a little), since this is the first time they meet again after 20 years.

A pair of arms went to her waist and she felt the flame mage's warm chest.

"You'll do anything I said, right?" he smirks; making Lucy buried her strawberry colored face into his chest. He smiles. "Then, don't leave me ever again."

"You idiot,"

* * *

I created tragic stories since high school but I want to change my routine (Maybe because I'm loveless that time?) Believe me, I made some people cry in my original stories, but I'm into fan fictions right now… Change of mood I guess… Anyway, I know this is short; explanations of what happened will be on next chapter. (Maybe there will be fluff…) R & R! Thanks for reading!


	15. Family

Sorry if the last chapter is very short DX but anyway, I think this is the last chapter, but still, there will be extra chapters, I spent the whole day writing Tetsu Hon, White Color and the other two that is still top secret. Hehe, but I will post to it soon… Anyway, before you read the story, I want to say thank you so much that you read the White Color story. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and for the confusion happened. I really read your reviews and I'm very happy to it. Well, I hope you still support my works, like the White Color and the future stories. I'm so happy I'm gonna cry… ToT There will be still other chapters but they are "mini" ones so I hope you like it.

* * *

When the others heard about the news and quickly went to the room, except Gajeel and Igneel.

"Old man, you planned this ahead, right?"

Igneel smirks.

"Before he got hit, I put his body in halt, so the light will not penetrate and killed him."

The folks to the other room heard their conversation.

"Natsu didn't remember this, but… He created the Elixir. He made is as an emergency, in case his own family were in danger… I know he had chosen the right woman. Lucy… She's the perfect wife for him,"

Lucy blushed hearing that.

"I heard that… You want to be a Dragneel?" Natsu smirks.

"W-what are you talking about?" she stutters.

"Hmm… Lucy H. Dragneel… Catchy,"

"Natsu~… Stop it!" Lucy shyly asks.

"Dad…"

Natsu stopped from teasing Lucy; he saw the angelic faces of his twins.

"Dad… We're sorry…"

He hugs them tight and kissed their foreheads.

"My twins… Now, we can play tomorrow, alright?" The twins snuggled at him.

* * *

"All my work is done… I better go home,"

"You're going to leave Natsu?" Igneel stopped. He smiles.

"I'm just going to rest after the halt spell almost drained me… But I'm always with him and don't worry… I want to be with my grandchildren and track if my son will do stupid things again," he disappears.

Natsu just smiled.

"I'll see you later, Dad," Lucy just looked at him.

"How did you create the gem?"

"I… I don't know either… I don't remember,"

"Thank you… for saving me," she blushed, looking at the other direction.

He just hugs her more.

"Hey, you are my wife and my nakama… My life," he puts her hand of his chest. "Is yours…"

"But… You're with her,"

"Natsu… You have a visitor," Levy said.

And they saw Lisanna beside the door of their room.

"Uhm… excuse me… Lucy-san, can we talk alone privately?" she shyly asks.

* * *

Lucy found herself at the garden with Lisanna.

"Lucy-san…" Lisanna spoke, doesn't know how to say her message right.

"I'm sorry about the past years… Natsu… Natsu is an idiot,"

("Hey!") Natsu said, he is hiding at the other side of the house, eavesdropping again.

"But I know he loves you, very much, Lucy, even he and I were together. You're the only one on his mind… We just… made a promise that he wouldn't leave me… But after the train incident… He changed…"

Lucy remains silent.

"Lisanna… Do you still love Natsu?"

That question made Lisanna a little surprised.

("She's going to run away again,") Natsu predicting Lucy's thoughts.

"I still do… As a nakama… As a childhood friend… I still love him as like before… But I know you love him too,"

"I think it's the best if we let Natsu choose,"

Lisanna giggles.

"I think he already chose one… Lucy, please forgive him and believe him now… Give him a chance to show he loves you,"

"Right, Natsu?" Lisanna smiles as Lucy felt warm arms spreading on her shoulders. She felt a warm presence behind her…

"Lisanna's right… Please give me a chance… To be a better husband for you, I already made a choice… My wife will be Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel…"

Lucy blushes, hiding her face into his arms. Then, he carries her up.

"Now… Let's go 'play' at the bed and don't worry… I'm not drunk this time," Natsu grins; Lucy blushed hard and wants to get down.

Lisanna is smiling, but she loves him but she's happy that Natsu is happy.

* * *

Next day, it is Lucy's birthday, the celebrant woke up and saw the sleeping dragon slayer, it irritates her that he's still sleeping.

She just stands up. Maybe Natsu forgot her birthday again, oh, ever since they met, he always forgot it.

She is astonished as she saw cooked food and decoration at the kitchen.

"Mama…" Luna rubbing her eyes. "Daddy cooked them earlier for the party tonight at Fairy Tail,"

("Wow, I didn't know Natsu can cook,") she smiles.

"I had to teach Daddy hoe to cook… Ugh… No wonder Mama is always angry at Daddy," she yawns, got sleepy again. Lucy told her to go rest since she deserved at teaching the idiot how to cook.

She went back to bed and Natsu's arms went to her waist. Her face became cherry again. He pulled her to him closer.

"Lucy is a weirdo," Natsu sneered. "But she's my girl," Lucy blushes more.

At Fairy Tail, all of them greeted her, for returning back and her birthday. She's back with her family again.

Feast is prepared and all dig in. But it almost became a food fight when Natsu 'accidentally' throw a plate of soup at Gray. But Erza breaks the fight.

At night, Lucy went home after shopping with her girls.

She saw a note beside her bedroom.

_Lucy,_

_Meet me at the garden._

_-Natsu_

Lucy wears her ordinary top and pants. As she went outside, she saw a dinner ready for her and Natsu standing beside it. He approached her and they both seated.

"Wow… I never expected for you to be like this," Lucy giggles. Natsu tries to hide his blushing face.

They eat and talk about silly things, about their sleeping twins, about Fairy Tail…

"Can I ask you something?" Natsu said. Lucy just nods.

"Will you marry me?" he kneels down. Silence in a couple of seconds. Lucy is still in shocked in what he asked.

"Where is the ring?" she giggles. "Don't tell me that you don't have the engagement ring?"

"Wait for it…"

The moon shines. The white roses bloom. Natsu gave the biggest rose to Lucy.

The rose opens beautifully and saw a small ring with white roses engraved to it. She burst into tears.

"That's the magic seeds I gave to you…" Lucy remembers that someone threw a pouch of magic seeds. She planted it and now she didn't expect it holds her engagement ring from Natsu.

"You're the one… Who gave it?" She looked closely; the white roses are diamonds and have streaks of red inside it.

There is an inscription in it.

_Natsu and Lucy_

Natsu is very nervous, waiting for her response.

"Yes… I do…"

He puts the ring in her finger and then embraces her.

"This is so wonderful," she said under his new scarf.

"I'll make up to my Lucy,"

"Well, I'm impressed…"

Natsu grins. He breaks the embrace and his face gets close to hers.

She only closes her eyes.

* * *

The twins are giggling at the scene. They peeked through their window.

They do the high five.

"Daddy done something right for the first time," Luna giggles.

"Yes!" Tsuna grins. "We will be now called the Dragneel Family!"

* * *

Wow… After 15 chapters… Like mentioned above XD the twins reminds me of Parent Trap. I don't know why… Next is a mini chapter, called "500J".

THANKS FOR READING! R & R!


	16. 500J

Here is a special chapter. This was inspired by a story I read from Facebook, titled "Daddy, can I have 75 Pesos?". So, it inspired me to integrate it to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Natsu went home in the middle of the night after a month of an A-Rank mission. Luna and Tsuna are at the dinner table, waiting for him.

"Why you two are still awake?" he is very tired but he keeps his cheery tone to his twins.

"Dad, how much you get every mission?"

The question is weird, but because of fatigue, his irritation builds up. He tries to restrain himself.

"Lowest is around 2000J but they are easy missions,"

"Dad, can we have 500J each?" the twins requested. It irks Natsu, he is too tired, and the bills are rising up, thinking about that made himself scold the twins.

"Why are you asking me for money? You already have so many toys! Go to your room,"

His statement startled the twins. They followed his orders.

He felt guilty to his twins. Maybe they really want something, after all, they rarely ask for money. He went to the twins' room and saw the depressed Luna and Tsuna.

"Here… 500J each," he gave two crisp 500 bills to them. He smiles but he went out of the room quickly. He's glad he made them happy.

He peeked through the door. He saw the twins gather more money under their bed.

It made him angry but his body needs rest.

* * *

The next day… At Fairy Tail…

"That's weird," Levy stares at the mission board.

"What's weird?" Natsu asked.

"This mission…" Levy points out a small paper.

* * *

MISSION

2000J reward

Please go to Hargeon in this house for details.

* * *

The paper had an attached picture of the Dragneel House.

"WHAT?" Natsu snatched the mission paper. "How come there is a mission in my house? I'll take this…"

He rushes until he gets to his own house. He saw the twins playing.

"Luna, Tsuna, I received a mission and it leads here. Did you two made a prank?" he spoke in a little commanding tone.

"Uhm… It's not a prank, Daddy… Here's 2000J…" Luna gave money to him.

"We wanted Daddy to play with us on one day… Since Daddy's busy with work, Luna-neesan and I plan to pay you for this mission… To play with us," Tsuna continued.

Natsu is speechless, the twins made a way to be with him. He felt guilty in scolding and accusing to them. He embraces the twins.

"Alright, I'll do my best,"

* * *

Waah… My hands are tired from typing much… T.T Why I felt so lonely… My co-author is not chatting with me anymore… Again, yours truly is on a slump… Oh my, I passed my achievement, the 100 review mark! Yehey! XD I hope I could do it again with "Review This Story"! Well, thanks for reading! Oh and please read my new fan fiction "Review This Story", then "Tetsu Hon" and "What if Lucy didn't ran away?", a one shot, thanks!


	17. Fries

Well, people living in the Philippines might recognize this story from a TV commercial. It's so sweet so I put it FT version. I don't know if U.S. or other countries have the commercial like this XD. My sister knows the flow of the commercial but me, not so much. She likes mushy stuff too. This commercial gave me this crazy idea. XD

* * *

It's Sunday, the Dragneel and Redfox family went to the park to let the kids play.

Even though it's weird that the kids are 'big' enough, still, Natsu insisted that he will make them experience being with their father. He wanted to complete their lives and be happy.

They saw the Fullbuster family going to the park too.

"Go play with them, Juvy," her mother Juvia, smiles at her.

The black haired little girls smiles and goes to play with Luna.

* * *

"What do you think of Tsuna and Leville? They seemed to be always together," Lucy asked.

"They will be a great couple," Levy giving the fan girl smile.

"I object! I will not allow that punk be a partner to my little lady!" Gajeel burst out. (He is fond of little, I think; think about Lily, Leville and Levy)

"Hey! Whose punk you're saying huh?" Natsu said protecting his pride. "My son is not like that!"

"I can tell by his scent! And it's pretty obvious to his Father!"

Natsu's hands flare up. "Shut up, metal loser! My son is a good boy!"

Gajeel's arm became a chainsaw. "I won't let that kid have my daughter, flame brain!"

The two charge at each other. Their wives are calming their husbands down.

They seemed underestimated the level of the pride of dragons to their children.

* * *

Luna and Juvy are enjoying playing with their dolls.

Tsuna and Leville stayed under the cool shade of the Sola Tree.

"Tsuna, am I your girlfriend?" Leville asked, giggling.

"No, I don't want a girlfriend. I'm not ready yet," He looked at the sky; Leville is confused, "Why?"

"Girlfriends are demanding, they want this, they want that…"

Leville got sad, "I just only want some fries,"

Tsuna stopped, "Really?" Leville nods, Natsu's son checks his pockets.

The two went to a nearby restaurant, ignoring the huge fight of their Dads.

Luna and Juvy are laughing at the couple as they hold hands while eating some fries under the Sola Tree.

* * *

Yeah, I partner Gajeel's daughter and Natsu's son, if they will have children next, their kids will be so cool. ^_^ I know you know this one. If not, so epic fail DX… XD Anyway, R&R! Thanks for reading!


	18. Destroy

Okay, another mini chapter. I read this from another fan fic, but it is Edolas version. So I made it also, but with the connection to my story.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy are laughing with Gray and Erza in their random topics and discussions.

Makarov is reading the newspaper and became serious in the page he's reading.

Mirajane spoke, "What's wrong, Master?"

"That guild is gaining popularity," he drinks his coffee, then continues, "That guild, "Beast Bomb," the guild that specializes in explosion magic and… They are responsible to the train explosion that Lucy experienced,"

It made Mirajane surprised.

Natsu stands up.

"Eh? Where are you going, Natsu?"

"I have a mission to do," he grins, "I'll be back in a few days,"

"Then, let's go!" Lucy just smiles.

"Lucy, it's a solo mission,"

"Are you sure, Natsu?"

The pink haired dragon slayer smiled. "Yup!" He kissed Lucy's cheek and goes out the guild room.

* * *

After three days… At Fairy Tail…

Lucy is getting worried.

"Gray, Natsu is gone for three days," Lucy sadly said.

"Hey, don't worry, Natsu will be fine. He just wants to take care of some business,"

Makarov almost screamed in the newspaper he's reading.

"Master, are you alright?" Mirajane asked with a worried face.

He just gave the newspaper to Mirajane. "That boy…"

Mirajane reads it aloud.

* * *

MAGNOLIA NEWS

BEAST BOMB DESTROYED!

A man single handedly destroyed the guild named Beast Bomb that is responsible for the explosion incidents in Magnolia, the first incident was the Magnolia train incident that happened almost 20 years ago.

* * *

The guild doors opened, saw the image of the exhausted Natsu but traces of anger is still visible to him.

Lucy runs and hugs him.

"Nice to see you, Lucy…" he grins. His wife hugs him tighter.

"You idiot,"

* * *

Yeah, the never ending "You idiot", but Lucy is saying in a good way this time, not the usual. XD R&R! Thanks for reading!


	19. Wedding

I'm so SORRY! After so many weeks of waiting, the LAST CHAPTER of White Color is now published. I'm very happy you liked the mini chapters too, I don't know if this is included in the main story, I know it is because it's Natsu's and Lucy's wedding. Oh, also, there is Gajeel and Levy, too.

* * *

A loud noise in the Fairy Tail entrance was heard. Like a slap, the sound resonates in the whole guild, making the members very silent.

The door slowly opens, saw Natsu holding his cheek. Everyone is shocked and felt his angry aura.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lisanna asked, unafraid to him.

"It's off…" His tears fell down. "The wedding's off…"

"Lu-chan, what really happened?" Lucy asked her best friend.

"He never changed," she sobs. "So it's not going to work anymore,"

"Lu-chan, you can't walk out now. The wedding is days away,"

"It's better than to suffer for a lifetime,"

* * *

_In front of the guild earlier…_

_"I'm sorry before but… I didn't do anything wrong now!" Natsu reasons out._

_"Why you didn't tell me everything?" Lucy's anger flared up. "You liar and cheater!"_

_"Lucy! You had your fault too! Don't speak like you knew everything or act like you're a saint,"_

_"I'm not! But I can't tolerate this when we get married! You might do the same thing!"_

_"It's nothing to me if this damn event discontinues! It cost me a lot of jewels for this stupid preparation!"_

_"Fine!" Lucy takes the engagement ring off and threw at him. "I hate you!" she slapped him and turns around, running away, crying._

* * *

"I saw my twin's scars and heard them talking about their memories at Fairy Tail. I heard Natsu hurt them. I can't allow it to pass through," Lucy said.

* * *

"Then, at the groom party, she said that she saw Lisanna and I hugging outside," Natsu on the rooftop with a fellow dragon slayer, Gajeel.

"Well, does anything of that true?" Gajeel stretches his arms.

"Uh… Well… It's…"

"Ha… Thought so…"

* * *

Why you can't just let him explain what really happened?" Levy tries to convince her.

"I… I don't want to believe anymore,"

"Lucy, don't say that… You don't know that Natsu's behavior changed because of you,"

"How is it my fault? If he is not dumb enough, neither of that will happen!"

"Mama…"

Lucy saw the twins.

"Mama… We're sorry… But please, continue the wedding…"

"Kids…" Lucy hugs them. "I don't think it will continue…. I don't want you to experience a sad family,"

"But Mama… I hope you understand Daddy's situation before," Tsuna explained.

"Learning your loved one died along with his children… To a dragon, it's a nightmare," Luna added.

"Luna, Tsuna…" Lucy stands up. "I'm going on a solo mission tomorrow, after that, we three can take a vacation," she smirks. "Don't tell anyone about this… since I bet the whole guild knew about the wedding,"

Before she went to her room… "And… It's alright for me if you choose to stay with your father, you two seemed pretty close to him," she smiles then proceeds to the room.

Luna's tears runs through her cheeks.

"Levy-neesan, I don't want the family to be broken again," Levy calms her down, with a sad look on her face.

Tsuna went outside.

* * *

"I know everything I tried, Lucy won't believe me… She will not believe me that it is just a good luck hug… and I didn't mean to hurt my children… I lost my sanity that time…" Natsu stopped when Gajeel is staring at the sky, in deep thought.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening, you idiot!"

"It's about Levy, isn't it?"

"… I don't understand women,"

"Me neither…"

"I noticed… That she is not happy… Being like this…"

"Why you can just marry her now?"

"Not yet, you moron…" Gajeel pulled out a paper. "I found this on Levy's bed… It's her dream wedding… But I have to earn a lot of jewels… So I take missions everyday… But she is still not happy…"

* * *

"That's why I got suspicious of him… I think he doesn't love me anymore…" Levy sobbing.

"Levy-neesan, you are so like Mama," Luna giggles. "But maybe Gajeel-niisan is busy for you," (Wow… Calling him Big Brother is so… odd XD)

"He promised not to leave me… I want to spend time with him… Yet, he takes missions that I got fed up… He and I had a fight…"

* * *

_"Levy, I'm going on a mission. I'll be back after 2 days," Gajeel carries his bag._

_"Stop! It's enough!" Levy grabbed his sleeves._

_"Levy! I have to go! I'll be back after 2 days, alright? Then we will eat at the pizza shop,"_

_Gajeel cupped her face. She shrugged it._

_"Just go."_

_He sighed, stood up and left. He whispers before he went outside Magnolia, "I love you,"_

* * *

Tsuna is lying on the grass near the riverside.

("Why out parents have to suffer this… They deserved happiness… I just want a peaceful life with my family… Luna and I were so close in being Dragneel…")

He noticed the sun is rising.

"Oh, time to go now…" Tsuna stands up. "We'll going to protect Mama, what I promised to Dad,"

* * *

Lucy carries her bag; Levy appeared, carrying a bag, too.

"Lu-chan, can I come with you, too?"

"Eh? Why Levy-chan?"

"I just want to accompany you,"

"It's a dangerous mission,"

"I don't care… I just want to ease my mind by beating things up," (Never thought Levy is like aggressive, that's Gajeel's virus, run! XD)

Lucy never had seen Levy like this, except when she's angry to a specific person.

"Well, alright," she smiles, "I have to pay my rent so the reward is enough for it and the vacation spree, and have yours, too,"

"Oh, thank you…" Levy smiles and the best friends continue their journey.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel are sleeping on the roof.

"Natsu! Gajeel!" Mirajane screamed that made them woke up.

"Mira… I want to sleep more, after 10 minutes…" Natsu said with a drool and a drunk sleepy face, he just roll and slept again while Gajeel just grumbled.

"It's about Lucy and Levy! They are in danger!"

The two dragon slayers quickly get up.

"WHAT!"

* * *

"I don't care what rank the mission is! That darn metal head!" Levy screamed while writing the word "Tornado".

Unfortunately, all of their attacks barely damaged the earth monster. The monster launched a big rock towards them.

* * *

"Lucy-san stole an S-rank mission… She had no chance," Mirajane said, worrying, but it's a lot worse to the fire dragon slayer, it reminds him of the Galuna Island mission.

"And Levy joined her…" They heard a loud punch to the counter, the displeasure of Gajeel Redfox.

"Also… The twins are not here… They must've followed her…" Natsu's flare rose up.

"Lucy and the others are in danger?" Erza requips, the Queen of Faeries just came back after a mission but she wants her nakama safe. "I'll help,"

"Natsu-niisan, I'll help you, too," Wendy showed up along with Charle.

"Let's save Lucy, Natsu!" Happy ready his wings.

"You guys…" Gajeel grumbled more.

"Chances of them surviving are very low," Erza explained. "So we need Wendy to heal them, if it got worse, we'll bring them to hospital, Happy and Charle can fly so they can get there faster,"

"Fine, let's go," Natsu and the others rushed to the mountain, the two guys are madly worried.

* * *

A fireball passed by Lucy and Levy and strikes the attack back.

The figure of the twins appeared.

"Luna! Tsuna! What are you doing here?" Lucy shocked and summoned Taurus.

"We will protect our Mama!" Their flames show up.

"We're alright! Get out of here! Get back in the guild!" Both girls shouted at them.

"No! We won't leave!" The stubborn twins used flame snakes to attack the creature.

* * *

The five warriors saw an explosion in the mountain, which made them to move faster. Until they saw the scene, the four bodies on the ground.

Wendy cries seeing the horrible scene, "Their scents are fading... I can put temporary healing while we rushed them to the hospital,"

The two dragon slayers trembled as they carry their own family. They gave them to Erza, Happy and Charle while Wendy is giving them her healing powers.

Then, Erza puts Levy on her back and carries Lucy, while the twins are being carried by Charle and Happy.

The monster continues to wreck the forest. They heard multiple explosions and glimpse of the flying dragon-like creatures encircling the monster.

* * *

Master Makarov is sighing once more, seeing his "reckless children". He stares at the two dragon slayers sleeping while sitting beside their respective family. Their scales and wings are still visible.

* * *

Gajeel stares at Levy's tomb; it has a lot of blue flowers surrounding it. It made his whole being stunned.

"I'm…" he stuttered. His tears flow freely even his hand covered his face.

"I'm sorry… I can't protect you… that I'm not strong enough to save you…" He molds a metal from his hands. "I'm sorry… I can't make you happy… or stay beside you… I know that I'm selfish, cold, rude and arrogant… but all I want… is you being my wife… I'm sorry I haven't done your dream wedding… I know it not enough for you to be happy… I just want you to know… That I'm just a grumpy dragon…" he places the metal which is now a dragon and a bird resting under a book. "Falling in love with an angel,"

He screamed her name to the heavens.

* * *

"Lucy? Luna? Tsuna?"

Natsu opens his eyes and he saw the burial of his family, being surrounded by a lot of white roses.

It's a sight that he never wanted to see, it pains his heart… His sight got blurry and cries without hesitation or hiding. The feeling is a lot worse than Lisanna's death, it's like his whole life is drained.

"Lu… Lucy, why you left me again? We haven't married yet, you're not Lucy H. Dragneel yet… Am I really a bad lover, a bad father? Even Luna… and Tsuna… My pride… My family left me alone… Please, I don't want to be alone… Lucy… We haven't taken our kids to trips together; we haven't taken missions to pay our rent, to get old, to have grandchildren! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want to see your smiles, your reactions when I sneaked in to your house, calling me an idiot; I want to see you in my arms, with our twins… Why…" he clutches his fists, "WHY YOU ALL LEFT ME!"

They screamed their sorrows to the heavens.

The sky cries along with the two forsaken men.

* * *

"Hey… Dad…"

"Daddy… Stop crying…"

"Natsu… Wake up…"

"Daddy seemed had a bad dream…"

They are shaking and tapping his face. He wakes up; saw his family staring at him.

He quickly hugged them, crying. "Please don't leave…" as he felt Lucy pushing him away.

"Uhm… Lucy-san?" they recognized the voice, the voice of the white haired lady, Lisanna.

* * *

"Gajeel-kun…"

"Gajeel-kun… Wake up…"

His watery eyes opened and saw Levy with a worried look on her face.

He hugs her tightly.

"You survived?" he asked, Levy just looked at the window.

"Just go if you have a mission again." Levy crossed her arms.

She's so cute when she is pouting but…

"Levy… Just let me explain,"

She hides under her blanket, sobbing, and "I know you're not ready yet for marriage… I know it's unacceptable that I'm rushing you," (Levy's emote! XD)

"Seems that my good luck hug is not effective after all," Lisanna giggles. "But I hope you forgive him, Lucy-san, he is excited to announce that you're his wife, he loves you deeply… And it seems that the twins wanted you to be so called family, too,"

"We just want a family…" Luna said.

"A Mom and a Dad…" Tsuna continued.

"Well, here is the soup, Natsu; you should feed her instead of herself, alright? She is still recovering," the two girls smile as Natsu stirs the soup up.

Lisanna went to the door, "Oh and good luck about the surprise, Gajeel-kun!" then, she left.

* * *

"What surprise, Gajeel?" Levy asking with an angry tone,.

"Uhm… It's nothing,"

"You're lying to me again!"

"Alright! I'm going to tell you but it's not ready yet…" he sighed and pulls out a familiar paper.

Levy is shocked.

"I have to save more money to fulfill that… I… I just want my…" his voice became a murmur and inaudible.

"What?"

"Ijustwantmyangeltobehappy!" he hides his blush.

Levy is very touched.

"Gajeel-kun…" she slowly approaches him, she removes his hand covering his face and gave a sweet kiss.

* * *

"Mama, please give daddy a chance…" Luna begging and siding on Natsu.

"Come on, Mom… Here's the ring," Tsuna puts the ring on her palm.

"It's alright if your Mom is not ready to forgive me yet," Natsu turns around, but he felt arms clinging to his shoulder as Natsu glimpsed that she wore the ring again. He goes in front of her and gave a passionate kiss.

The twins flushed as the couples supposed to do "other activities"

"Uh, we're here, you know,"

* * *

At Kardia Cathedral, white and red are scrambled all over the place. White and red, the color of faithfulness and passionate love.

"Natsu Dragneel, will you take this beautiful lady as your wife, in sickness and in health, in death do you part?"

"I will not leave Lucy even in death!" Natsu objected, the twins just sighed, "But I do want, no, need her to be my wife,"

The FT guys are expressionless to Natsu's cheesy statement while you'll hear "Awww…" from the ladies.

The priest sighed, "And, Lucy Heartfilia, will you take this no good man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in death do you part?"

"I do, Father,"

"What? You will leave me when you die, Lucy? And what do you mean by no good, huh?"

The guild cracked up.

"I'm so going to punch you later," Lucy whispers.

"Alright then, you may kiss the bride,"

Natsu takes off the veil and cupped her face.

("Damn… She is very beautiful… I'm the luckiest man alive…")

To Natsu, it was the sweetest kiss he ever tasted.

To Lucy, this moment is the most unforgettable memory of her life.

The guild cheers and throws petals as Natsu does the bridal style carry to his wife.

The bride throws her white rose bouquet and apparently, the bookworm catches it.

She squealed as she hugs her Iron dragon slayer.

* * *

The newlyweds travel for their honeymoon, leaving the twins to the care of Igneel. Natsu and Lucy wanted to bring the kids along but Igneel told them that they must spend their honeymoon since they need a private time.

"Wow, you kids are really my grandchildren, a lot smarter than my son," the old red dragon laughs.

"Well, we don't want the wedding to be off. The first mission will be a lot of waste," Tsuna sneered.

"We have to request Master to post up the S-rank mission."

"I have to convince Jura-san from Lamia Scale to summon the most powerful earth monster,"

"But, how did Lucy stole the mission?"

"She really didn't steal it… With a little wind mage or a certain wind dragon slayer, it 'accidentally' flew to her lap,"

"Since it's a large sum of money, she is tempted to take it, and she did,"

"Then, it all happened, the monster just drained our powers, all is planned, including making our scents fainting, and have Mest-niisan to set up the dream Dad and Gajeel-niisan saw. All Fairy Tail members knew, except them, they wanted to have the wedding continue so they helped,"

"Well, you're lucky that you even convinced Makarov,"

"He wants the wedding to continue, too,"

"Also the thing between Gajeel and Levy is just a bonus," Luna giggles.

"If they fight again, tag me next time!" the dragon sneers as his grandchildren giggles.

* * *

Wow… 19 chapters, you know, I really expected it to be 20, since there is a chapter that I didn't include, it is supposed to be the last chapter, it's about Lucy being sick and Natsu is very worried. Anyway, I'm planning to make a fan fiction to Kingdom Hearts, so I don't know XD Thank you for reading White Color! I'm happy reading your reviews! Well, its 2:24am have to take shut eye and I have a narrative report and chapter 5 of Review This Story to revise! DX Oh, please support another fan fic of mine, Review This Story.


End file.
